Air and Water, Water and Air
by The XIII Orginization
Summary: Aang and Katara confront each other with their feelings 5 years after they defeated the Fire Lord.


My first fiction. Now, I know I'm supposed to say, please go easy on me, but screw that! I need to know the good, the bad, and the ugly in order to improve, don't I?

Oh, there will be a lemon.

Disclamier: Okay ye bottom feeding lawyers trying to find a easy suit, I DO NOT OWN! Thank you.

* * *

Aang sighed as he looked at Katara sleeping form. It had been five years since he defeated and killed Fire Lord Ozai, and they still hadn't been able to catch a break. Every time he tried to tell Katara that he liked her, some new emergency would spring up, and he had to sigh, and tell her "I'll tell you later." 

Ever since Zuko had become Fire Lord and demanded that all Fire citizens come back to the Fire Nation, there had been problems. Mostly they were Firebenders, or ex-Fire Nation soldiers who were unable to accept that they weren't all powerful anymore. They took over towns, and acted like small nations, trying to swallow the world that followed in the chaos of the Fire Lord's defeat.

However, Aang thought with a pang, ex-Fire Nation maniacs weren't the only problem. There were also Water and Earthbenders, driven to insanity by war, loss of family, who believed that all Fire Nation people who abominations, which should be wiped out from the world. Groups such as Unit 8604, the Interahamwe, the Tokko, the Gestapo and the Kempeitai. They acted like Jet, and didn't care who got in the way, so long as they killed Fire Nation citizens, even if they were only children.

However, that had been a slight lull in the mayhem. There were fewer Benders, Aang supposed. Toph, Sokka, Appa, Katara and himself had defeated a large number of them. Some killed themselves, some ran to deserted areas of the map with their followers, many were arrested. All this work had given Aang slight circles under his eyes, which Katara constantly berated him for, telling him he worried too much.

_If only she knew what I dream when I sleep now_, Aang thought with a slightly mischievous smile on his face. He didn't want to sleep, because all of his dreams lately have been full of Katara, her smiles, her smell, her taste, her……well, everything. Katara was a goddess on Earth, more beautiful than anyone other girl(or woman) Aang had ever known. She had a beautiful face, womanly curves, and a talent that would put Waterbending Masters to shame.

Aang remembered one time when Katara bathed herself in a waterfall. He had simply been doing some basic Airbending excersies, when I gave the glider a little too much air, and was blown near the waterfall. He blew himself into a bush and when he looked up, everything just stopped. Aang started to hyperventilate, because less than 5 yards away, Katara...was...naked! She was standing on the water, and had her back towards him, thankfully. Then, Katara turned around, and Aang thought that Katara had saw him, but she had her eyes closed.

Small streams of water started flowing across her face, down her neck, her collarbones, down the breasts that Aang wanted to take in his mouth and hands, down her perfect stomach, and down...Aang suddenly felt a throbbing sensation in his pants. He knew that he needed to leave now. Katara didn't deserve to be lusted after like this, but Aang couldn't think straight, everything was going fuzzy, all he wanted to do was run up to her and make Katara his. But, he mastered his himself, and quickly got out of there

Ever since then, Aang has had a growing desire to see Katara, to map out her body with his teeth, hands, mouth, until he knew every inch of her body as well as he knew the back of his hands.

Aang knew she shouldn't think about Katara that way. He was the Avatar! He constantly ran around the world, trying to solve the problems of others, over his own. Katara didn't deserve that kind of life. She was a world renowned Waterbender, famous for both her compassion and kindness, and her temper, which had some people wondering if she was really a Firebender. She also was a crusader for woman's rights in the Northren Water Tribe. Although Pakku no longer had the arrogant view, it took much more than one Waterbending Master to erase thousands of years of tradition.

Aang remebered the last time the gang went to the North Pole. It was just before Toph and Sokka left.

* * *

"What do you mean that a female Waterbender can't beat a male Waterbender?" Katara shouted at the Council of the Water Tribe. She was furious at their assumption that males were superior to females. 

'Just what we said", Ruggiu, the arrogant leader of the Council,"you proved that yourself Katara, you failed to defeat Pakku before the Fire Nation seige, thus..."

"You are inferior." finished Shiro Ishii, Ruggiu right hand man finished with an air of supreiority.

Katara was breathing hard and shaking from what Aang could see, and who could blame her? These arrogant, pompus bastards were saying that Katara was weaker than they were, simply because she was a girl.

"IF I'M WEAK FIGHT ME THEN!" Katara yelled at the Council, and cracks suddenly spang out of nowhere. The Council shifted in their seats, and avoided looking at her until...

"Look at this fesity girl, perhaps I should tame her."

Katara spun around so fast, a bone in her neck creaked. The speaker was Zinoviev, one of the more arrogant, and the youngest of the Council, at 21 years old. Aang had a sudden white hot urge to kill, or at least maim him. However, Katara was already walking outside to wait for Zinoviev, and Aang did not want to miss the show.

10 minutes later, Katara was slamming Zinoviev around like a rag doll. His abilities, compared to Katara's, were amateur at best. Every move he made was instantly turned against him, as a final humiliation Katara trapped Zinoviev in icicles simialar to what Pakku did to Katara before the Fire Nation siege.

* * *

Remebering this made Aang try and accept the fact that Katara wouldn't always be with him, Aang tried to imagine Katara with a family. He could easily imagine Katara with a small baby, but when he tried to imagine another man with her, rage began to engulf, similar to when the Sandbenders stole Appa. Aang felt hatred towards any body who tried to take Katara from him. He was the only one who deserved her smile, her beauty, her entire being. 

However, Aang knew there was something different this night. Before, he was always accompanied by Toph, Sokka, and Appa, but that had changed. Toph had gone to Omashu, most likely to avoid her parents who she still wasn't on the best of terms with, and Appa and Sokka were going to the Southern Water Tribe, and the Appa was coming back after he flew Sokka to the Southren Water Tribe. Aang estimated that Appa would be back in about two days.

So, Aang mastered his lust for Katara, and rage at the idea that someone else could possibly be all Aang wanted to be. Aang wanted to be her lover…husband…father of her children, but was too afraid to risk their friendship.

_Aang, you idiot, either tell her tomorrow how you feel, or never tell her at all._

Steeling himself with these words, Aang prepared himself for the day when he would finally tell Katara how he felt. He knew that the longer he waited, the more likely Katara would leave him for someone else.

_Tommorrow..._

* * *

Katara hadn't really been asleep, just faking it. She pretended to be asleep in order to fool Aang. She enjoyed to have Aang's full attention on her. Besides, when they were alone, she could delude herself into thinking that Aang, the Aang she accidently freed from an iceberg and the current Avatar. 

_And Sokka wants to be "just friends" with, Suki_ Katara thought with a rueful smile. She realized that her feelings for Aang would be considered out of line, and a blemish on their honor. After all, Aang was the Avatar, master of all the elements, killer of Fire Lord Ozai, and stopped the hundred year war.

Aang had far better things to do than pay attention to her crush on her. He had to negotiate treaties, help settle hatred that had been set in stone, go to parties with the very top of society, meet princesses.

Katara sighed as she followed this line of thought. In the end, she was a friend, just a friend, and didn't want to confront Aang for fear that she would lose his friendship.

_Katara, tell him tommorrow, or live the rest of your life knowing that you loved the Avatar, but was too afraid to tell him how you felt._

Steeling herself with this thought Katara prepared for the morning, where she would confront Aang with her feelings.

_Tommorrow..._

* * *

Katara woke up to the sounds of twittering birds, and the sun hitting her face with its harsh and unrelenting rays. She looked over to where Aang was, and discovered that he was sleeping. One part of Katara was glad, so she could delay telling Aang, but the other part wanted to get this over with. 

Sighing, Katara resigned herself to having to wait out the agnozing minutes until Aang woke up, and she could tell him. Fortunately, Katara could busy herself with some training. While in the North Pole, one of the Waterbending Masters who sympathized with Katara had given some scrolls on a type of Waterbending fighting that he had made, based on the Firebending style, which he called Shaolin Chi. The Master had demonstarted, and what instantly attracted Katara was the way it seemed to flow smoothly, like water, and at the same time was agressive.

A quick look around to make sure that no one was looking, and Katara slipped out of her clothes into white two piece suit opened the scroll, and started to practice.

* * *

Aang woke to the sound of water being thrown around. He gave a quick look around, thinking that he and Katara were under attack, but remembered that there was a stream nearby, and that Katara often spent her mornings training, focusing her waterbending, and honing it into a weapon that was both beautiful and deadly. He remebered training with Katara, staring transfixed, memorizing her every move.. 

Unable to stop himself, Aang made his way towards the river, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Katara was practicing in the two piece suit she had always worn while they were training, and practicing a style Aang had never seen her use before. If Katara wasn't bending the water, Aang would've assumed that she was dancing, so graceful and precise her movements.

_She was beautiful..._

Aang became aware of his member straining against his pants, and realized that he was losing control of his desire, and he didn't care. All he cared right then was Katara, and she was so close, and all he needed to do was reach out and take her.

* * *

Katara lost herself in the motions, the dance really, of this new style. She remembered the Master Waterbender's style, and knew that compared to his, she had a crude style, but it wasn't so bad for a first try. 

She was so caught up that when she heard _his_ voice,shy and hestitant, she was taken completely by suprise.

"Katara..."

* * *

Aang was rather annoyed. He was less than two feet away from Katara and he couldn't say a damn thing! Swallowing, and breathing slowly to calm himself, he said Katara's name, and hated the hesistance in his voice. 

Katara spun around and looked at him with a mixture of shock, and, Aang's heart suddenly raced with joy, hope.

"Uhh...Katara, there's something that I need to show you."

Katara wasn't responding, so Aang slowly moved forward, till their lips touched.

* * *

Katara could have sworn that she heard her brain screech a halt when Aang, her Aang, lips touched hers. The kiss they shared in the Cave of Two Lovers was forced under the circumstances, but still was enough to set her senses on fire. This one made the entire world simply fade away into nothingness, and all she could feel washer and Aang, and their lips touching. It was clumsy, but hell, it was her first time. 

She felt Aang's tongue touching her lips, asking for entrance, and she parted hers slightly, and felt Aang's tongue slowly fell it's way into her mouth.

Aang, for one crazy minute, though he was tasting the inside of delicious fruit. She tasted deliciousm, unique, her taste was something he could only describe as Katara. Forcing himself to leave the warmth of her mouth, Aang looked at Katara's eyes. There was only a thin band of blue around her eyes, the rest was a pure black, and there was a dazed expression on her face. While she was dazed, Aang slowly moved the top piece of her two peice suit off. Once it was off, Aang had trouble getting enough air in his lungs to breathe properly.

Katara was finally starting to regain her senses after Aang had shattered them like glass. She felt a a breeze across her breasts, and saw that Aang had taken her top off, and was staring at her breasts with a look that she couldn't figure out. With a sudden surge of shyness, she crossed her arms, and covered herself quickly.

Aang was staring in awe at Katara breasts before she had covered herself up. Aang had only seen Katara's breats once before, and that was nothing compared to seeing them up close. Aang lifted Katara's chin up slightly, to force her to look at him, but she kept looking away. Kissing her lips slightly, Aang moved her chin slightly to force her to look at him. "Katara," Aang said inbetween small licks and kisses to Katara's neck, "why hide yourself?"

At this, Katara looked away again, and blushed a hot red that was startingly visible on her copper cheecks. "I'm embarrased..."

"Of what?" Softly, calmly, slowly coaxing it out her.

This time, Katara, with a still visible blush, looked Aang in the eye, "You've proably seen way prettier girls than me,and so if this is pity, I don't want it."

At this, Aang simply couldn't answer. Katara thought he was doing this because he was pitying her?_ One way to get rid of that thought_ Aang thought with a grin. Time to show Katara that he wanted her badly. Katara suddenly felt her arms above her head, giving Aang an obstructed view of her breasts. "I love you Katara, and I have since you broke me out of the iceberg, and I'm willing to do whatever to prove that." Then, he stuck his tongue out, and gave Katara's breast a lick. Not forgetting the other one, he grasped in his hands, and gave it a squeeze.

Katara felt like she was going crazy. Aang was lighting a fire in her, her nipples were getting harder and harder, and their was place in her legs that was getting wetter and wetter as he continued his little torture. She began to grind against Aang, needing to feel all of him against him.Then she took Aang's hands to his sides, and then took Aang's shirt off, then quickly began get rid of his pants. Aang had never seen this side of Katara, this needy side of her, and it aroused him so much. Once Katara took his pants off, she stared at his member, and gripped him in her hand, and started sliding it up and down his length.

Aang was keeping back a groan, from her actions, and wanted to see Katara in her full glory, wanted to see her womanhood., wanted to taste it. Grabbing her, and putting Katara underneath him, he marveled at the wetness of her underwear, and slowly began to slide it off. Katara helped, and pulled it off, and left herself completely naked underneath Aang's gaze. Aang got right in front of Katara's womanhood, and smelled it, and a breathed a puff of hot air into it. Katara gave a loud moan and breathed out "A..Aang...more"

"As my lady wishes" Aang replied, then gave Katara's hole, a licking. Katara's hand suddenly grasped Aang's head in her hands, and couldn't concentrate on anything. Aang found a small lump near the top of Katara's hole, and tested it with his tongue, filling it. Katara's back suddenly arched so far up, it looked like her spine was snap. Katara's hands began forcing Aang against her womanhood, she could feel something in her stomach growing, it felt warm, and it excited her so much. Aang continued to lick Katara and suddenly,"AANG", Katara screamed as the warmth in her stomach broke, and fire started coursing through her, and her juices suddenly flooded out of her, and Aang started to lick up her juices.

Aang got up to Katara's face, and his member was near Katara's womanhood, he wanted to thrust into her, but he wouldn't do anything if she didn't want him to do. "Katara", Aang said, with a tone of need in his voice, "Marry me?" Aang's question was so sudden Katara didn't answer it right away. Aang began panicking due to her silence, "Please Katara, I'll do anything for you, I want you, I need you, so please, marry me!" Katara, finally getting over the shock of his question, silenced him with a fierce kiss "Of course I'll marry you," Katara then spread her legs far as they could go, and presented herself to him, "My Avatar."

"My Katara", and then Aang thrusted into Katara, breaking her wall, as Katara let out a long sigh, a sigh with pain mixing with pleasure. Aang was worried that her had hurt Katara, withdrew slightly from her. He wanted to thrust into her, to mark her as his, but her pleasure came first, her pleasure would always come first. Aang kissed the tears that were leaking from Katara's eyes, hating himself for ever causing her to cry.

"A...Aang...it hurts..." Katara whispered, and Aang felt a renewed hatred towards himself for hurting her.

"Do...do you want me to stop." Aang asked, totally unprepared for Katara's reply. She grabbed Aang forward in a crushinh hug, and a had a fierce light in her eyes "Don't even think of it."

Her actions encouraging, Aang started to slowly slide in and out of Katara. Aang supressed a groan, she felt so tight, hot and wet around him. He clamied Katara's lips in a fierce kiss, and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, devouring her taste, as Aang's hands were massaging Katara breasts, she gave a loud moan. Katara couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, everything was hazy, and fuzzy, and nothing made sense anymore, except for what Aang was making her feel. She could feel the heat in her stomach again, this time it was more intense, and she was racing towards the edge.

Aang could also feel something building in him, and with every thrust he made he could feel it grow bigger. Katara suddenly let out a loud scream that marked her going over the edge. Aang joined her, releasing his seed inside her, as they both collapsed, Aang threw a blanket clumsily over them, as they both recovered from their lovemaking, enjoying the sound of each others heartbeats.

"So, when's the wedding?" Aang asked Katara with his trademark grin on his face.

Katara replied with a fierce kiss, as they began the ancient dance of love again.

* * *

More than 3000 words, not bad for my first fiction.

Groups metioned

Unit 8604-A secret Japanese medical military orginization who used human subjects,during World War II and was a sub unit of Unit 731.

Interahamwe-They were a radical Hutu militia, responsible for many of the deaths in the Rwandan Genocide in 1994.

Tokko-The Japanese secret police orginization in WW II, similar to the Gestapo in Germany.

Gestapo-Nazi secret police during WW II

Kempeitati Tokeitai-The combination of Kempeitati, the Japanese military police from 1881 to 1945, and the Tokeitai, the Japanese naval police.

People Mentioned

Ruggiu-The last name of Georges Henri Yvon Joseph Ruggiu, a radical journalist and broadcaster who worked for a radio station that endorsed the genocide of Tutsti and "disloyal" Hutu before the 1994 Rwandan Genocide, and was sentenced to12 years in prison in 2000.

Shiro Ishii-One of the leaders of Unit 731, and was cut a deal with the US for information on germ warfare in exchange for immunity during the war crimes prosecution.

Zinoviev-Last name of Grigory Yevseevich Zinoviev, a Bolshevik revolutionist, and was executed in 1936 by Stalin's goverment.

Style:

Shaolin Chi: This name is a mixture of Tai Chi, the Waterbending style, and Northren Shaolin, which the Firebenders use. Seemed appropriate.

Why I am using some of the more controviserial people and orginizations in history? No idea whatsoever.


End file.
